


You Can Keep the Hat

by Impala_Chick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Snowball Fight, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: 5 times Clary let Izzy wear her clothes.





	You Can Keep the Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, fandom-Madnessess! This is your gift for the By The Angel Daily Holiday Exchange. I loved your request tags, so I tried to fit in a bunch. Hope you enjoy.

**One.**

Clary was pretty sure she could see snow falling outside the window of the institute, and she confirmed by looking up the weather report on her phone. Clary looked over at Simon, and showed him her screen. He pumped his fist, and Clary was glad that he was just as excited as she was.

“The first snow of winter! Let’s go!” Simon cheered as he rushed out of the briefing room. Clary was right on his heels until she looked back and realized no one was following them.

Alec glared at them, probably already forming a rebuke. Izzy just raised her eyebrows. Jace looked between them, confused. 

“It’s the first snow of winter, you guys. It’s our duty to go enjoy it!” Clary said. When no one moved, she tried a different tactic. “C’mon, we can spare a few minutes.” 

“Okay,” Izzy said. She got up to follow them, and Clary smiled to herself as she turned back around. At least she could count on Isabelle.

Everyone eventually donned hats and gloves and headed outside for quite an epic snowball fight. Alec even got into it, although he stopped halfway through to call Magnus and tell him to come over. It was girls against boys at first, and Izzy and Clary were clearly winning until Jace started playing dirty and shoved snow down Izzy’s jacket. 

“Hey! Now my jacket is all wet!” Izzy chided as Jace side-stepped a particularly malicious snowball toss by Clary and then dashed off to hide behind a tree.

Clary turned around to see Izzy stripping off her jacket, clearly annoyed. She started marching back inside, but Clary wasn’t ready for the fun to be over. 

“You can wear my jacket, for a little while,” Clary offered. Izzy turned back around, and then Clary started pulling off her outer layer. It was a thick, faux fur lined jacket that was too big for her anyway. 

“Clary, are you sure? I don’t want you to get too cold,” Izzy said, her wet jacket discarded in the snow. 

“We’ll only be out here a little while longer,” Clary said with a shrug as she held out her jacket. Izzy reached for it, her face appreciative. 

She felt a certain pride that she could provide for Izzy like that. It seemed like Izzy was the one always letting Clary borrow her clothes when she first arrived at the institute, and now it was Clary’s turn to return the favor. But once she saw Izzy in her jacket, her heart caught in her throat. The way it stretched to fit Izzy, and the way Izzy laughed and hugged her arms around herself, made Clary feel something more than just pride.

**Two.**

“You have to make it with milk, Iz. It will taste better,” Clary chided as she poured milk into a glass pitcher. They had spent all afternoon training, and now they were on a break in the kitchen. It seemed too late in the day for coffee, so Clary had suggested hot chocolate. Besides, it was cold and raining outside, so it was the perfect kind of day to sit down with a mug of hot chocolate and draw.

Izzy rolled her eyes playfully, and grabbed the pitcher from the counter to put into the microwave. As she rounded the corner of the kitchen table, her hip bumped the corner of the table and milk sloshed out of the pitcher right onto her black t-shirt.

“Shit!” Izzy said as she righted herself quickly, without dropping the pitcher. 

“Are you okay?” Clary asked with concern as she approached Izzy.

“Yeah, I just. My shirt got all wet,” Izzy said as she tugged at the hem.

“Don’t worry, my room is closer. I’ll get you a shirt,” Clary said as she dashed off to her room. She felt a slight pang of guilt at being so quick to offer, only because she knew she was mostly getting a shirt from her room for her own selfish reasons. 

She came back with a green v-neck in hand and held it out to Izzy with a nervous smile. She desperately hoped she wasn’t blushing.

“Wait, don’t peek,” Izzy said as she turned around to pull off her wet black t-shirt. Clary directly disobeyed Izzy’s request, and stared at Izzy’s lacy black bra strap and the expanse of exposed skin.

“Clary?” Izzy held her hand out to the side for the shirt.

“Right,” Clary mumbled as she pressed the shirt into Izzy’s outstretched hand. Izzy pulled it over her head, and tugged her hair out of it as she turned around.

The shirt was fairly tight on her, and there was plenty of cleavage to look at. Clary pointedly looked at Izzy’s face.

“Fits alright, actually. Thanks,” Izzy said with a grin. Clary’s throat went dry, and she didn’t know what to say.

Luckily, she was saved by the microwave signaling that the milk was ready.

**Three.**

Clary was at the institute when Alec brought Izzy in. They were supposed to be out on patrol, but something must have happened. He was carrying her bridal-style, and her head lolled against his shoulder. Her face looked ghostly pale, even though he still had makeup on. Her lipstick was smudged, and the sides of her mouth looked nearly blue from cold. Clary gasped, momentarily frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do.

She shook herself into action, and ran to catch up with Alec, who was carrying Izzy into her room.

“Is she going to be alright?” Clary asked, fighting to keep her voice neutral. 

“Yes,” Alec answered gruffly. “We just need to warm her up. Can you get her some fresh clothes?” Alec was all business as he started to strip off Izzy’s jacket, heavy with moisture. 

Clary was so panicked she didn’t even consider digging through Izzy’s closet. She knew exactly where her warmest sweatshirt and sweatpants where in her own room. She grabbed them out of her dresser without wasting any time and ran back over to Izzy’s. She tossed them to Alec, who was intently focused on Izzy. 

“Get the space heater,” Alec ordered. Clary rushed out to the storage closet and grabbed the extra space heater. When she returned, Izzy was dressed in Clary’s clothes, and Alec had tucked her under the covers. Clary plugged in the space heater and turned it on before turning back to Izzy.

Alec was holding Izzy’s right hand, and Clary walked over to the other side of the bed.

“Clary?” Izzy whispered, her voice raw. Clary only hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking Izzy’s other hand.

“I’m here, Iz.” 

Izzy smiled softly at her, and Clary breathed a sigh of relief. 

**Four.**

Clary really wanted the Christmas party to go as planned, which is why she was currently digging through her closet to try and find the perfect outfit. Clary had just finished decorating the Institute Christmas tree, and the foyer had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Picking out an outfit was the last thing to complete on her to-do list. The Institute Christmas party was the next day, and Shadowhunters from all over New York would be coming to the institute to celebrate. But even more important than all that, Clary felt like Christmas might be the right time to tell Izzy how she felt. After Izzy’s hypothermia scare, Clary had been thinking a lot about how she should speak up before Izzy was in another life or death situation. It had been too hard just waiting and hovering, unsure of the role she should play in Izzy’s recovery. 

Izzy burst into Clary’s room unexpectedly, her face panicked. 

“Please, Clary. I’m desperate here. The cookies taste like shit and I’m not exaggerating,” Izzy said. 

Clary threw off the high heels she was trying on and peeked her head out of the closet. Izzy had white powder on her right cheek, and the front of her pants were wet. Loose tendrils of hair hung down by her face, but they were stuck together with a substance that must have been cookie dough.

“What happened?” Clary asked as she walked towards Izzy.

“So you know how I volunteered to bake the cookies for the party tomorrow? I followed the recipe to the letter and I just pulled the first batch out and they are horrible. I threw all of the dough in the trash and I have to start over. You’ve baked before, right?” 

“Yes, we’ll fix this, don’t worry. There’s still time,” Clary said as put her hand reassuringly on Izzy’s arm, determinedly not laughing at Izzy’s predicament. Izzy smiled softly at her, finally pausing to take a breath. Clary thought about leaning in, but she hesitated and Izzy looked away. Clary dropped her hand, suddenly feeling nervous again. It wasn’t the right time. She was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and they were standing in Clary’s room talking, like they’d done a thousand times before. 

“Here’s what we are going to do. You need to change your pants, you’re covered in water. I’ll start creaming the butter and sugar, since that part is sometimes tricky. And then, we’ll make more cookies.” Clary went back into her closet to pull out a pair of sweatpants. The particular pair she grabbed were tight on Clary, so they were definitely going to be tight on Izzy. Clary didn’t bother looking for another pair. If the universe was going to keep giving her so many opportunities to dress Isabelle Lightwood, than By the Angel she was going to do the world a solid and dress her well.

“Thanks, Clary. Really. I owe you one,” Izzy said as she walked over to the bathroom to change. 

Later, while they baked, she was careful to stare at the way her sweatpants stretched tight over Izzy’s ass only when Izzy was busy pulling the cookie trays out of the oven.

**Five.**

The Christmas party didn’t exactly go as planned. There were just so many people everywhere, and it seemed like Izzy was having a great time being the life of the party. Clary watched her talk to Meliorn for a good part of the night, and some other Fae who attended as part of Meliorn’s cohort. And then she watched Izzy talk to a few older Clave members with salt and pepper hair, who kept staring at Izzy’s… assets. And then there was a 20 year old Shadowhunter from Boston, who was in town visiting her parents. That girl had short, dark hair with blue at the tips, was definitely taller than Clary, and seemingly laughed at every other word Izzy said. 

Needless to say, Clary lost her confidence. In fact, she barely talked to Izzy the entire party because she was so embarrassed about what she had almost done. 

The day after Christmas, Simon suggested they all go ice skating together, so Clary was smashed into the backseat of a cab with Simon and Jace, headed for Times Square. Izzy and Alec were on patrol, and were going to meet them there at the end of their shift.

Clary sort of dreading seeing Izzy again. She felt like since she’d missed her chance to say something. She contemplated trying to avoid her altogether. 

Once she laced her skates up, Clary let her body take over. Having grown up in New York, she knew how to handle herself on ice and she glided along easily. She glanced over at Simon and Jace, and tried not to laugh as Jace fell on his ass. Simon bent down to help him up, not doing anything to hide his smile. 

“Hey,” a voice said in Clary’s ear. She whipped around and came almost nose to nose with a grinning Izzy. With all the commotion surrounding Jace’s fall, she must have missed Izzy entering the rink. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were bright, and Clary’s heart immediately lept into her throat. Izzy looked just as beautiful as ever, and Clary chastised herself for ever thinking she could stay away.

“Funny seeing you here,” Izzy said, her voice light. She tried to skate backwards, but lost her balance. Before she could hit the ice, Clary reached out and grabbed her hand to pull her upright. 

“Steady there, Shadowhunter,” Clary teased. 

“My hero,” Izzy deadpanned. But she looked over at Clary and smiled softly. She tipped her head down and her hair fell over her face, but Clary could have sworn she saw a blush coloring her cheeks. 

“Shall we?” Clary asked. Izzy nodded and Clary kept their gloved fingers intertwined as she pulled Izzy gently around the ring. She tried not to think anything of the way Izzy was holding her hand, but it was hard when Izzy kept squeezing her fingers and brushing her thumb over the inside of Clary’s wrist.

“Why were you avoiding me at the party?” Izzy asked abruptly. Clary looked up at her, trying not to panic.

“I wasn’t,” Clary started to say. She was having a hard time thinking of a safe explanation.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Izzy said with a shrug. She pointedly looked out at the rink, and did not meet Clary’s eyes.

“It’s like the opposite of that, Iz. I swear I’m not mad,” Clary said hastily. She bit her lip and watched a smile slowly warm Izzy’s face. 

“Glad to hear it,” Izzy said. An awkward silence settled between them as they glided around the rink, their hands still linked together.

“It’s colder than I thought out here,” Izzy remarked idly.

“You could wear my beanie,” Clary said immediately. She pulled it off her head with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Izzy and handed it over.

“You really don’t have to,” Izzy said, but she was already taking it from Clary. 

“I’m serious. We can trade off wearing it,” Clary suggested. They stopped skating and Izzy dropped Clary’s hand in order to pull the hat onto her head and cover her ears. Clary debated whether to reach back out for Izzy’s hand again.

“Do you like me?” Izzy asked softly, still standing next to Clary.

“Yeah, of course,” Clary answered automatically, her heart hammering in her chest.

“No, I mean. _Like me,_ like me.”

“Yes,” Clary admitted. There was no way to hide it, now.

But then Izzy reached out and took her hand, and Clary looked over at her. She was smiling.

“Same,” Izzy said simply. Clary breathed a sigh of relief, and couldn’t help the huge dorky grin that she was sure was plastered on her face. Izzy's simple admission gave her immense hope for the future.

“And thanks for letting me wear your clothes,” Izzy added with a wink. Clary had been caught, but Izzy didn't seem to mind.

“Anytime,” Clary said with a laugh. They glided out onto the ice with their fingers intertwined. "And you can keep the hat," Clary said. Izzy laughed, and Clary couldn't help but laugh, too.


End file.
